1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid module comprising a plurality of insulating layers, circuit patterns comprising conductive films, resistors, etc. formed on surfaces of or between the insulating layers, and circuit components mounted on or incorporated into the insulating layers, if need be, to constitute an electric circuit and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting of a multilayer capacitor and a multilayer inductor on a hybrid module has been generally performed by a solder reflowing method. Mounting of a semiconductor on the hybrid module has been generally performed by the wirebonding method, but recently has been performed by another method such as a flipchip bonding or a TAB system.
Further, there is proposed a mounting method, for example, as disclosed in JP-A 62-158336, for facilitating a high density packing or mounting of the hybrid module. This mounting method comprises implanting circuit components into a substrate made of a resin, covering the circuit components with a thin film made of a resin, etching the thin film to form contact holes, forming a conductive film on the thin film, etching the conductive film to form circuit patterns, and wiring the circuit components and the circuit pattern together.
However, the hybrid module as disclosed in JP-A 62- 62-158336 needs a means for performing sputtering and etching processes for forming the circuit patterns or wiring patterns, leading to high manufacturing costs. Moreover, such a hybrid module also requires strict or high accuracy positioning between electrodes, circuit patterns and insulating layers on which circuit components are mounted. If one of these conductors, circuit patterns and insulating layers is displaced, the circuits are not wired together to thereby open the circuits partially. Accordingly, an expensive apparatus for positioning these circuit components is needed, and it takes much time for correcting the positioning between these components. As a result, it takes much time and labor for manufacturing the hybrid module. Still further, since sputtering and etching processes are sequentially repeated to form a plurality of layers in this hybrid module, circuit components such as a semiconductor device, etc., which are firstly mounted on the lowest layer, are subjected to many heating and chemical treatments, leading to the deterioration of reliability. Still further, since a resin alone is used for the insulating layer, it also causes a problem that a high reliability is not obtained.